Once More With Feeling
by Zela3
Summary: Slight HPBTVS crossover. Ron's always been terrible at potions, what happens if he messes up big time. What's going on, and what happens because of a few wrong ingrediants? Takes place after OOTP, and Remus is back as a teacher. Songs from Buffy Musical.


A/n **(IMPORTAINT INFO IN HERE)**: Hi, this is my attempt at a slight HP/BTVS crossover, however, before you read this, you should know that I didn't put Buffy or any of the characters into it; it just uses the songs, and dancing from the musical. I will explain in more detail what is happening and why certain characters are in certain roles later, because I don't want to give anything away. The words that are **Bold** are the words from the songs that the characters are singing, and I even have the name of the character that is singing in parenthesis next to the words. The words in black are the narrations before and after. The _**Italisized and bold**_ words are the actions and tells you if it changes to spoken words or back to singing after it has had spoken words in the dialect.

I decided not to get rid of the original character's names in the songs, because if I did, then I'd have to change some of the genders as well, and I didn't feel like it. Plus it seems to make sense, and I can add a twist later on in this. It also means that I can add onto this and have them actually try and find out what's going on, so it is more of a mystery type thing. I'm trying to make this be funny, so I had my usual Beta reader read this and check for funny parts, even though he doesn't like BTVS, and for accuracy on what they are doing, I had a friend of mine who loves BTVS look it over as well. Oh, and it takes place after Sirius falls into the veil, and there's one difference, instead of Umbridge, Dumbledore managed to get Remus to agree to come back and teach DADA. Wow, this is probably the longest author's note I've ever written…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or BTVS or the lyrics. I only own the sound track, and the plot line…I don't even own the DVD's for BTVS…but I do own the copies of the HP books!

_**GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS**_

It was a normal day in Potions class; unfortunately until they sat down and Professor Snape told them to switch seats, so now Ron was all by himself. He was really bad at potions, and seemed to be surrounded by others who always messed up. The reason Ron had never messed up before is because he took his cues on what to do from Harry and Hermione, who were actually good at potions. "This is a delicate and difficult potion, and I expect you all to get it right, for we will have a test on this potion later on in the year!" Snape shouted with a sneer as Ron gulped audibly. On the board was the title "Oni" along with a list of ingredients. Ron shakily went to the storage cupboard to get the ingredients, and seeing as he couldn't quite make out Snape's handwriting, he grabbed what everyone else seemed to be grabbing at that time. However some of the Slytherins (who were in there with him) filched some other things that looked like other ingredients that Ron had seen others get the last of, and so he grabbed some of that as well. He carefully wrote down the ingredients on a slip of paper and the instructions that he could make out, and slipped it into his pocket so that he could ask Hermione what he did wrong later.

They were nearing the final stages, and Ron put his last ingredient in, and glanced at the board to see what it should look like. "By now your potion should be a light red color" Ron looked at his potion, it was orange, and as soon as he made that observation, a large plume of smoke came out and covered the whole castle of Hogwarts. "Get out of here now, all of you!" Snape all but hissed at the students with a strange expression on his face that was a mix of scary, and slightly worried. Everyone scrambled to get out as fast as they could all with a scared "deer caught in the headlights" look about them.

As the day wore on the effects of the potion didn't seem all that bad, all that really seemed to happen was that every now and then people would hiccup and little bubbles would come out from their mouths. However, later that night, Harry Potter went to the Room of Requirement to be alone, and that was when IT happened. First, Pete Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy appeared in the room. "Wha…Potter! I'll get you for this, and my Lord will reward me for brining you in," said Lucius, but before he could follow up on that, something strange happened. The other two seemed to suddenly be doing some sort of strange dance type thing. Then Colin arrived, and the singing started. It wasn't even his own voice that came out; it was a girl's voice, and Harry was more than slightly creped out.

**(_Harry) _ Every single night, the same arrangement,  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement,  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been go - ing through the motions,  
Walking though the part,  
Nothing seems to penetrate my - heart.**

** I was always brave and kind of righteous,  
Now I find I'm wa - vering.  
Crawl out of your grave, ya find this fight  
Just doesn't mean a thing  
(_Peter)_ She ain't got that swing.  
(_Harry) __-Pause-_ Thanks for noticing. Harry gets up  
(_Lucius & Peter)_ She does pretty well with fiends from Hell  
But lately we can tell  
That she's just going through the motions  
Faking it somehow. _Sings this while dancing a little jig._**

**_ Harry slashes at Lucius with a sword that suddenly appears, and he cuts Lucius's arm deeply. He doesn't seem to notice.  
_(_Lucius)_ She's not even half the girl she...owww!**

**(_Harry) _Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor.  
(_Colin) _How can I repay - **

**(_Harry)_ Whatever! _Starts walking away. Colin seems frozen._  
(_Harry) _I don't want to b - e  
Going through the motions,  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to b - e a - live.**

With that, Colin, Lucius, and Peter disappeared from view, and Harry dropped the sword with an audible clang. He was stunned, embarrassed, and very confused. Did this have anything to do with the potion? Probably. But the reason for why he was this girl in the song suddenly was the question that was probably giving him the most grief. Unbeknownst to him, Colin Creevey was back at the Gryffindor dorms where he'd been before the strange orange light engulfed him, and was telling them of what had happened. Quite frankly everyone was stumped and had no idea what was going on, but they all agreed on one thing, it was really strange how, this all happened after the potions incident, and all agreed that it had something to do with it.

Explanations from Zela3 

I did say that I'd explain more on what the potion is and why I put certain characters in certain parts. So here it is. I designed the potion to look harmless at first, hence the hiccupping and bubbles, and this was mostly so that they wouldn't ask Ron about the potion too soon. I decided that the potion would be like the demon from Buffy, but with a small twist. I decided that the potion would make them sing the songs from Buffy, but match the characters from HP up with the characters from Buffy. I think I'll do the characters in a list type thing for the rest of the explanation, however, I'm not going to reveal any one else, so I'll put the character explanations in every chapter until all the characters have been introduced.

Harry- He is obviously Buffy because of the whole chosen one thing, and he's seen death now 2 times 3 if you count when he was a baby.

Colin- He was kind of hard to place, and originally I was just going to have him be a background character, but when I came to this scene I couldn't pass up the opportunity. He follows Harry around and worships him like a hero, so I figured he'd be perfect for the random guy who gets saved by the "hero".

Lucius Malfoy- I had to place him as the Demon because I wanted him to have the funny line where he sings and goes "ow." As you know though, in the Buffy musical the Demon dies, but here, I decided that I'd use Lucius later on in the story for something else, and so instead I had Harry just give him a large cut for humor's sake.

Peter Pettigrew- he's the henchman of Voldemort, so I figured that he'd make a good henchman here as well. If you've seen the Buffy musical just picture Pettigrew and him taking the part of the henchmen in this scene with Lucius as the demon during the dancing part, and your sure to laugh at least a bit.

A/N: Well, that's all, including the explanation…don't worry, the next chapter will be longer…I'd planed to put in all the characters, but then I realized that I'd be giving away some stuff, and I couldn't do that. If the characters don't reappear in the musical I won't bother adding them in, unless its characters that are key characters in HP, then I'll add them in. So sorry it's so short, I'll try and update really soon (and that's a promise…it's already on my computer, so I might just update right away) well, see you next time, and I want to say a big thanks to my beta readers!

Tetsurga: I'll I have to say is I **really** don't like Buffy combinations and…

Kageki: Shut up Fool!

Tetsurga: Stop impersonating Mr.T!

Kageki: Never! I will not be silenced!

Tetsurga: Anyway, Publicity Time! I also have a Harry Potter fiction called Outclassed so come check it out and leave reviews.

Note to Zela3: Keep everything I've written and remove none of it, not even this! I'm warning you…

Zela3: ok, ok already, enough with the threats! Though, I do have to say, I'm getting rid of most of the blue words you put into here (hint: these are the things he corrected). And um…by the way, I'm his beta for his Harry Potter fic! Anyways, what are you looks pointedly at Kageki doing here? This is HP/BTVS and has nothing to do w/you! Oh well, you'd best get back to your fic before you're missed! Kageki and Tetsurga leave Well, bye until next chapter I guess… waves to the two who just left out of a strange glowy portal And you people had better review and tell me what you think about this or I just might not update! pouts at readers and gives large virtual puppy dog eyes


End file.
